fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Wycieczka, która zamieniła się w koszmar
Island of Destiny Odcinek 1 Muzyka i pomysł na opening - Mirai Nikki Opening 2 Dead End Kamera pokazuje wszystkich uczestników gry. Wszyscy stoją w osobnych wejściach do 14 tuneli. Oddziela ich od areny tylko bardzo grube szkło. Zaraz potem pojawia się zapis Island of Destiny. Kamera znajduje się w pokoju, gdzie Cleo stoi przy ołtarzyku, pada na kolana i zaczyna płakać. Następnie kamera wychodzi na zewnątrz gdzie Kurt zabił przechodnia. Wyjmuje nóż z jego ciała i zaczął się złowieszczo śmiać. Kamera znajduje się w kostnicy, gdzie Amira prowadzi sekcję ciała. Po chwili Aira wyjmuję serce. Cała jest ubrudzona krwią. Atena siedzi w bibliotece, gdzie czyta o Starożytnej Grecji i robi notatki. Następnie Yoshi biegnie przez pole z kataną uciekając przed kimś. Później widać łóżko w którym leży Nathaniel i pali papierosa. Z boku widać tylko gołe martwe ciało kobiety. Emilith siedzi na sali rozpraw i obserwuję ze łzami w oczach sędzie, który uniewinnia mordercę. Stadion. Tee wrzuca piłkę do kosza, po czym sala okazuje się pusta. Scena w barze. Montana siedzi w brudnych ubraniach w barze. Podchodzi do niej jakiś mężczyzna i zabiera ją. Widać jak daje jej pieniądze. Blood siedzi w wannie z krwią. Kąpie się w niej. Po czym spuszcza wodę. Na dnie wanny widać urwaną rękę. Dariya siedzi ze zdjęciem Montany i myśli co ona robi, po czym wygląda przez okno, a za nim Porther i Lysandre, którzy wloką wielki czarny worek. Po chwili wrzucili worek do jeziorka i uciekli. Na końcu Mindi dobija się do drzwi Dariyi z nożem, po czym ktoś ją łapie. Dariya otwiera drzwi. Nikogo nie ma. Zamyka drzwi i pojawia się krwawy napis Island of Destiny. 01.07.2012 Parking 9;34 W tle krzyczy Porther, po czym Lysander go ucisza Lysandre: Hej braciszku. Co się stało... Porther: Ja... po prostu... nie mogę. Lysandre: No powiedz. Mi możesz przecież zaufać. Porther: Wiem. To był po prostu chyba zły sen. Porther zaśmiał się nerwowo, po czym podeszły do nich Amira, Atena i Cleo Atena: Hej ludzie! Jesteście gotowi na wyprawę w stylu starożytnych Greków? Lysander zaczął się śmiać Lysandre: Znowu zabrałaś całą literaturę o Starożytnej Grecji. Atena: Nie. Tylko Pare cieniutkich książeczek. Każda ma ledwo 500 stron. Mamy w końcu odpoczywać. Amira: Odpoczywać. Jasne. Przez to nie poszłam do lekarza. Atena: Coś ci dolega? Amira: Nie. Tylko często miewam migreny. Cleo: Ty się znasz na tym. Wiesz co to może być. Amira: Nic, co nie może poczekać tydzień. Przecież nie jedziemy tam na zawsze. Lysandre: Tak właściwie, to gdzie my jedziemy? Cleo: Nie wiem... dostałam SMS-a, że wygrałam. Atena: Czy to nie cudowne? Amira: Co?! Atena: To, że w ramach wakacji ktoś zabiera nas na wycieczkę. Cleo: Jak sądzisz... nagle przyjeżdża luksusowe auto z którego wychodzi Nathaniel. Całuje w policzek kobietę Amira: On znowu to robił dla pieniędzy?! Porther: Co poradzisz. Taki człowiek i tyle. Cleo: Nie wiem. On mnie przeraża. Z resztą... nie tylko on. Lysandre: Jak to?! Cleo: Wy w ogóle wiecie z kim jedziecie? Lysandre: Nie za bardzo... Cleo: Z Montaną, Kurt'em, Nathanielem, Blood'em i Eilith. Amira: I co z tego? Cleo: Nie wiem... boje się ich i tyle. Lysandre: Spokojnie. Znasz ich od dwóch lat. Cleo: Tak no wiem, ale oni zrobią wszystko dla pieniędzy. Atena: Też prawda... Nathaniel podchodzi do grupki. Szczególnie przygląda się przestraszonej Cleo Nathaniel: Hej ludzie. Wy też jedziecie? Lysandre: Jak widać. Nathaniel: Szykuje się więc miłą wycieczka. Nathaniel puścił oczko do Cleo, po czym ona schowała się za Amirą i Ateną Atena: No. 9;54 Dariya, Mindi i Montana podchodzą do grupki Mindi: Hej ludzie. Nathaniel: Hej dziewczyny... Montana: Cześć skarbeczku. Montana podchodzi do Nathaniela Montana: Mówiłam, że tego nie pożałujesz... Nathaniel: Tak. Chociaż chciało mi się rzygać to zarobiłem tysiąc. Montana: Aż tyle?! Wiedziałam, że daje dużo... Nathaniel: A jak ci poszło. Montana: W nocy zarobiłam wystarczająco. Nathaniel: To świetnie. 9;59 Mindi i Dariya odchodzą na pare kroków od reszty Mindi: Nie wierzę, że znowu to zrobili... Dariya: Ale co?! Mindi: Nie widzisz, że znowu się sprzedawali dla kasy? Dariya: Wiesz... chyba już przywykłam do tego. 10;00 Dariya zaczęła się śmiać Mindi: To wcale nie jest... Dariya: A co na to poradzisz?! Mindi: Nie wiem, ale nie podoba mi się to jako jej najlepszym przyjaciółką. Dariya: Powiesz jej to? 10;02 Od tyłu Dariye i Mindi zachodzi Tee Tee: Hej dziewczyny! Co tam? Mindi: A nic szczególnego. Nathaniel i Montana znowu to robili... Tee: Serio? Mindi: Tak... 10;05 Cleo podchodzi do Tee Cleo: Hej... Tee: Hej Cleo. Zadowolona z wyjazdu? Cleo: Nie zbyt... obawiam się osób z którymi jedziemy... Tee: Dlaczego?! Cleo: Ty też nie wiesz z kim mamy jechać? Tee: No wiem tylko, że towarzystwo będzie niebezpieczne. Cleo: Racja... lepiej uważać. 10;09 Do grupki podchodzą Kurt i Blood Kurt: Siema ofiary! Blood: Witajcie. Kto jest gotowy na krwawą rzeź. Lysandre: Jaką krwawą rzeź?! Atena: O nie. Wy znowu swoje?! Blood: Co... Amira powinna wiedzieć o co chodzi. 10;12 Amira zmierzyła Kurt'a i Blooda wzrokiem Amira: Tak... przywieziono parę rozprutych ciał do kostnicy. Kurt: Jaka szkoda, że nie będzie cię na sekcji kolejnego z nich. Amira: Wy chyba nie... 10;14 Kurt i Blood zaczęli się złowieszczo śmiać Kurt: O tak... Blood: Miał czelność na nas spojrzeć! Atena: Jesteście bezwzględni... Kurt: Dziękujemy! Dobrze o tym wiemy... 10;16 Emilith stanęła za Kurtem i Bloodem Emilith: Tacy jak wy nie zasługują by żyć... Blood: No proszę... znalazła się pani sprawiedliwa. Emilith: Przynajmniej nie morduje ludzi jak leci! Kurt: Ciesz się, że jesteśmy w jednej klasie. W innym razie... Emilith: No co?! Kurt: Mój nóż byłby już w twoim gardle. Emilith: Tacy jak ty nie zasługują by żyć! Blood: Heh! Mówi to ta która chcę kary śmierci. Emilith: Dla świata była by to dobra rzecz... Kurt: Dobra... wystarczy. 10;19 Na samym końcu przychodzi Yoshi Yoshi: Hej wam! Dariya: Hej Yoshi. Montana: Proszę, proszę. Zjawił się nasz miłośnik mangi. Yoshi: Właśnie. Przynajmniej jadę z kataną. Tee: Dlaczego zawszę ją ze sobą bierzesz. Yoshi: Nie wiadomo, na kogo się trafi... 10;20 Yoshi zmierzył wzrokiem Kurta i Blooda Kurt: Co się gapisz... Blood: Masz szczęście. Powinieneś już dawno zginąć. 10;20 Nagle przyjechał autokar. Wszyscy do niego wsiedli po czym ruszyli w drogę na lotnisko Autokar 10;50 Wszyscy w spokoju siedzą w autokarze. Wszyscy ze sobą rozmawiają Cleo: Nie wiem. Jakoś nie wierzę w to, że to wszystko jest darmo. Atena: Uwierz. Amira: Właśnie. Mamy darmową wycieczkę do raju! Cleo: Jakoś nie wierzę. Dlaczego to właśnie nas wybrali?! Amira: Po co się nad tym zastanawiasz... Atena: Ciesz się wycieczką i nie myśl o tym. Cleo: Nie wiem... to jest takie dziwne. 10;55 Lysandre i Porther rozmawiają ze sobą Lysandre: Co się stało? Od dwóch godzin nie jesteś sobą. Porther: To nie tak. Miałem dziwny sen. Lysandre: Jak bardzo dziwny? Porther: Był taki prawdziwy... Jakby to była prawda. Lysandre: Spokojnie. To był tylko sen. Porther: Wiem o tym, ale był właśnie o tym, że jechaliśmy na tą wycieczkę. Lysandre: Tą teraz? Porther: Dokładnie. To było takie realne. Uwięziono nas i kazano nam się zabijać. Lysandre: Co?! Nawet nas nie strasz... 10;58 Do Montana i Nathaniel siedzą razem i razem piszą coś Montana: Słuchaj. Mam nowy cel na którym możemy sporo zarobić. Nathaniel: Jakieś szczegóły? Montana: Powiem ci jak przyjedziemy. Spróbujemy zarobić tam gdzie pojedziemy. Nathaniel: Uwielbiam twoją bezwzględność. Montana: Dzięki za kom... 11;00 Montana zasnęła Nathaniel: Hej! Co się z wami? 11;00 Porther próbuje wybić szyby, wszyscy śpią, po chwili również Nathaniel i Porther opadają z sił i zasypiają 02.07.2012 Wyspa Jacson, Pokój 06;34 Wszyscy budzą się Kurt: Ludzie... gdzie my jesteśmy? Porther: To się dzieje... Amira: Mów! Co się dzieje... Porther: Nie wiem! Montana: Ludzie... będziecie tu czekać na bożka czy chcecie się wydostać. 06;35 Montana wybiła drzwi i razem ze wszystkimi wchodzą w wielki korytarz 02.07.2012 Wielki Korytarz 06;36 Wszyscy niespokojni i czujni idą korytarzem. Pierwszy raz wszyscy trzymają się razem Mindi: Co ty się do licha dzieje?! Dariya: Nie wiem... ale chcę już wrócić do domu... Mindi: Nie płacz... jeszcze nasz usłyszą. Dariya: Niby to wiem. Ale boję się. Mindi: Spokojnie... nie ma się czego bać. 06;38 Cleo, Amira, Atena i Tee idą z tyłu Cleo: Mówiłam, że nic dobrego z tego nie wyjdzie. Amira: Tak... miałaś rację. Jesteś zadowolona?! Cleo: Nie... Atena: Hej... Amira. Nie denerwuj się. Tee: Racja... to nie pomoże. Amira: Może macie rację. Musimy sobie pomagać. Cleo: Popieram... Kurt: Hej gołąbeczki. Przestaniecie żyć w wyimaginowanym świecie i pomożecie nam? Blood: Tak. Jak przyjdzie co do czego i tak pokażecie jacy naprawdę jesteście... Amira: Nie prawda... Blood: Uwierz mi. Zrobisz to prędzej niż ci się to wydaję. Jeżeli chodzi o życie człowiek staje się jak zwierzę. Emilith: Dlatego wymyślono coś takiego jak prawo. 06;42 Blood złapał Emilith za szyję. Blood: A czy to twoje prawo pozwoli nam przeżyć? Emilith: Dlaczego... Blood: Więc mi tu już przestań prawić o jakimś fikcyjnym prawie. To nie ma najmniejszego sensu! Emilith: Puść mnie ty... Blood: Kto... jesteś wystarczająco wyszczekana. Cleo: Hej! Przestańcie. Yoshi: Tak. To nie ma żadnego sensu. Lysandre: Chodźmy dalej. 02.07.2012 Podziemna Arena 6;50 Wszyscy wchodzą do wielkiej podziemnej areny. Na ich środku stoją Rasel i Jennifer Rasel: Witajcie kochaniutcy. Dariya: Czy to nie ten gnój, który zaczął kopać Yoannę?! Mindi: Tak... niestety. Rasel: Co się dzieje. Nie cieszycie się, z widoku takiej gwiazdy?! Yoshi: Nie. To ty nas tutaj sprowadziłeś? Rasel: Widać, nie jesteście tacy głupi. 06;53 Jennifer pocałowała Rasela w usta po czym przejęła pałeczkę Jennifer: Tak! Więc my was tutaj sprowadziliśmy! Yoshi: Ale dlaczego?! Jennifer: Tego niedługo się dowiecie. Pomyślcie o tym jak o ekspedycji... Atena: Jakiej znowu ekspedycji?! Jennifer: Już niedługo... 06;55 Jennifer spojrzała na zegarek Montana: Hmm... co chcecie nam zrobić?! Rasel: Słucham?! Montana: Kotku. Nie jestem głupia. Wiem co się święci. I nie dam tego zrobić. Rasel: Ty na pewno jesteś normalna?! Montana: Przekonamy się zaraz jak mniemam.. 6;59 Rasel wybuchnął śmiechem Rasel: Dobra! Oto wasza pierwsza atrakcja. W nagrodę za odwagę dostaniecie równe telefony komórkowe. Są naprawdę wyjątkowe! Lysandre: Jaki jest haczyk? Rasel: Haczyk? Po prostu wejdźcie do tych tunelów. 7;00 Wszyscy weszli do oznakowanych tunelów. Naglę za nimi zatrzasnęły się wielkie szklane drzwi zagradzając ich dostęp do środka areny Nathaniel: Co się tutaj dzieje?! Rasel: Wy serio nie przewidzieliście tego?! Cleo: Wypuść nas! Amira: Tak. Jakim prawem my tutaj siedzimy?! Emilith: Według prawa nie możesz nas tutaj przetrzymywać. Rasel: Ależ ja was nie zamierzam tutaj w żaden sposób trzymać. Zaraz was wypuszczę, jak podam wam zasady naszej małej gry... Kurt: Jakij znowu gry psycholu?! Rasel: Prostej. Zabij, albo zgiń. 7;03 Wszyscy oniemieli. Jednak chwilę później na twarzach nie których pojawił się złowieszczy uśmiech Nathaniel: Co mamy zrobić, by przeżyć? Rasel: Blondasek... zabić swoich przyjaciół, a pomogą wam w tym te oto telefony. Atena: Te, które właśnie dostaliśmy? Rasel: Tak. Każdy dostosowany jest do wybranej osoby. Jeżeli zniszczysz telefon zostajesz zabity. Ten telefon jest waszą przyszłością. Pokazana jest w nim przyszłość. Emilith: Co znaczy Happy End na końcu? Rasel: Jest to znak, że wygrało się grę, ale spokojnie Siódma, przyszłość co chwilę się zmienia. Za chwilę może go mieć każdy z was... Montana: No nie wiem jak wy, ale ja nie dam się tak łatwo zabić. Kurt: Ja również. Blood: Racja... Rasel: W korytarzach znajdują się torby z rzeczami, które pomogą wam w grze. Do zobaczenia. Spotkamy się znowu na arenie po śmierci jednego z was... Tee: Cleo?! Cleo: Tak? Tee: Poczekaj na mnie... razem to pokonamy. Cleo: Dobrze. 7;15 Cleo zaczęła płakać. Po chwili wszyscy ruszyli w stronę podziemnych korytarzy. Każdy miał nadzieje, na wygraną. Jednak wszyscy wiedzieli, że własne życie będą musieli okupić mnóstwem krwi. Koniec